Rose s letters
by LumbarRouge8
Summary: Before Rose gave her physical form, she wrote several letters to her loved ones. My interpretation of Rose Quartz and her thoughts, Enjoy! Chapter 4 now published- For Pearl (Sorry it if it is not what you expected D:)
1. For Greg

For Greg:

Greg, if you are reading this, that means Steven is now with you and I´m gone.

Greg, the last couple years of our existence have been the best of my life, not only I married you, but I realised the Crystal Gems have still a lot to learn, and I´m happy about this because I won`t be there to help them, but Steven will.

You, Greg, are the fine example of the reason why we should believe and take care of the earth. Your courage means that you, are willing to put the ones you love before you, taking care of them and protecting them from a foreign evil no matter the cost.

Your Kindness is the seed of the love you express and receive, you have to remember that people won`t always go with you and you can`t control them, but also, you have to remember that this Kindness and this love are going to be your weapons to fight for the right thing.

Your dreams. Heh... They are the ones that make you who you really are, your will to fight for them are, without a doubt, admirable. The night I went to see one of your concerts, was the night I found the bloom of my fight for this planet. As I saw you play in the middle of all those empty chairs, I was the happiest person on the universe, as I thought... my sacrifice was not in vain.

Greg, there is a lot you don`t know about me and the gems, but as Steven grows older and you grow wiser, you will start to learn things... things that are out of your control, things that you will make sacrifices for... Steven and I will help you through this journey, and even though I`m not going to be around, you have to know that I will always be there, I`m not going to leave this world, only know that if you miss me, go see Steven. Because he is going to love you no matter what, and that love will come from him and myself. We love you Greg and our love for you will never fade.

Steven is going to be something extraordinary, not only because there hasn`t been anything like him, but also because you will teach him everything that the Gems can`t, and that is going to be the most important part of his lessons. With your guidance he will be able to see the whole world as his family, love them as their own brothers and protect them like a mother would protect her children.

When the time comes. You will have to be there for him, comfort him, take care of him. He is going to suffer a lot, but you don`t have to worry. It will make him stronger, the love I give him, the love you give him, the love that the Gems will give him, those are the reasons he will fight, because if he doesn`t, the world could be in danger.

Love, Greg, love is the reason I do everything; The love for this planet is the reason that made me realize; what Home world gems where doing to Earth was wrong. Love for their creatures, the experiences that would be destroyed if the Home world gems continued with their mission. Love for you, making you happy is one of the greatest things I have done in my existence; I remember you were crying the first time I said I loved you, I asked you "It feels great right? Being loved and loving someone, there is no feeling that can compare."

Love for the crystal gems, my sacrifice will come with a greater price than myself, Greg, the Gems will suffer because of my loss... and nothing gives me a greater pain than thinking they will hate Steven because of this, so I need to ask you to deliver the other letters explaining my sacrifice and several other things. Once they accept Steven as one of them you all are going to be challenged... but that is the only thing I can tell you.

The only thing that I can compare with your love, is my love for Steven, his arrival is going to be the most important part of Gem history... I am willing to do my part, and I`m writing these letters so I can convince all of you to do yours. Steven won`t be able to walk alone the path of his destiny, tall hills and wide rivers are going to be his obstacles but I know you will be there helping him through those obstacles.

As the tears overflow my eyes, this letter is the hardest thing I`ve ever done, but I know being part of Steven will show you the reason why I`m making this decision. I hope you understand.

I love you Greg.

Rose


	2. For Garnet

For Garnet

Garnet. You are the leader now, and you must act like one. Being a leader is not an easy job, but that is why, you and the other gems must act as a team. Since 6000 years ago this team has been your family, the same family that saved you from Yellow Diamond,

The same family that watched your love grow until you became what you are.

Being a leader means, making decisions that you might not like, but if it is for the greater good…. It`s worth a shot.

As a fusion, you must use your strength protect your family, your wisdom to guide them, your courage to put yourself in risk each time the time demands it.

I know you have a lot of questions. And this is my only way to answer them. You know I love everything and everyone on this planet, and I know that you think that you are not ready for the responsibility of the leadership, so that is why you must be patient with your team and yourself.

Perfection doesn`t exist, the mistakes you make and the experiences you acquire during your missions are the factors that are going to make you the great leader you saw on me, and the truth is….. I wasn`t a great leader….. The great gem war was provoked because of my stubbornness; All those gems that where cracked and destroyed made me feel so guilty, and that is why we have been looking for them all these years.

The methods Yellow Diamond used in desperation, where despicable, corrupting allies so they would turn into those… monsters…. Our cause was not only for the Earth to be free and you know it. They were many gems like you two, and making them watch their loved ones weakened their spirits, or that is what home world gems thought would`ve happened. Instead the crystal gems rised against home world for the "antidote"

Beaten, the home world gems refused to cure the corrupted gems.

The crystal gems, desperately, turned to me in search for a cure, and there was the moment I felt the worst. A lot of gems fought and died for the ones they loved, fighting for a cure, and when I was their only hope…. I could do nothing.

The three remaining crystal gems have been a blessing for me, and now that I will be gone, I need you to be strong. You are not the children I found 6000 years ago, and the three of you have grown so much, and I am going to ask you to leave your childish form and become the 3 grown up gems I have known during battle.

I have hopes that when Steven is old enough for our gem to have powers, he will be able to heal these corrupted gems, take them back to the real world and tell them the war is over. But first, you must train him, give him the love he needs, teach him the cause of the crystal gems, protect him; There is going to be powerful foes that will try to harm him, and as he grow older and wiser, he will realize the reason why we did what we did.

Garnet, you will learn to love Steven, and the more you love him, the more strength you will acquire to fight for him.

The team that you have, the experience that you went through, your future missions, your love for one to another, made me realize one thing: Garnet You are not two people, and you are not one person, YOU are an experience, make sure you are a good experience, and I need you to promise me in your heart that you will raise Steven like I raised you, Strong, Kind, Smart, Lovable, and Good.

Promise me in your heart, because I know I will always be in all of your hearts, that you won`t let anything happen to your family and to your planet. Because as long as Steven is like you there will always be hope.

I love you Garnet.

-Rose

_I promise._

_-Garnet_


	3. For Amethyst

For Amethyst

My little girl…. Let me tell you a little story, about a little gem. This gem was made on an "insignificant" planet called "Earth", she was left alone in her place of birth, forgotten, with no purpose whatsoever. Her name was Amethyst, she was 4 feet tall and a little chubby, confused, she stayed in her little hole for decades waiting for something or someone to find her. The story of this little girl was a sad one, created for war purposes, with countless clones and a destiny of suffering; then a light in her shadowy path was seen, the girl met four gems, and these gems were going to change her life forever.

With a team and a purpose for her existence, she joined on a mission to rescue gems from a curse which they couldn`t fight by themselves, and as the team grew closer to her, the leader noticed her wild personality, always finding the bright side on everything, even though sometimes she would be a little bit rough.

The leader saw two sides of her that caught her attention; one part was her home world side, with instincts for battle and her unnatural force, even for a gem one could not develop such strength in that amount of time, and then there was her… "Earth" part, she possessed some qualities that the other gems didn´t have.

The leader had a theory that Amethyst was more humanlike than the others because she was made on Earth; Rose, Pearl, Sapphire, and Ruby could not understand Amethyst at all because even though she was a gem like them, in some way, she was different and this caused difficulties for her and her teammates (especially Pearl).

Amethyst was happy, with a wonderful family and a wonderful planet… but she still had so many questions; why was she in that hole? Why did no one found her before? Why did the home world gems leaved her behind?

The leader knew the answer to every single one of those questions…. And she didn´t tell her… she only wanted to protect her from the truth…. And when the time demanded it, she had to know everything; the truth of why home world used our planet for their war. The truth of why the leader stayed and fought for Earth, but the truth that hurt her most was the one that revealed her who she really was.

A clone, one of many Amethysts who were going to be used as soldiers to conquer other planets, and she found out that no gem was a single of her kind, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire…. They all where only one of the many others that possessed the same bodies, the same weapons and the same gems.

In pure rage she fled to her little hole once more, hid until her family found her. With tears in her eyes she saw the leader come close to her but didn´t run, because she didn´t know where to go, and she knew that the leader wouldn´t hurt her again.

The leader sat beside her and talked to her about why they choosed to take her home; she talked to her about home world, about how cold and selfish they were, and why she was left behind.

Since the very beginning, she was different; she was not like the other Amethysts and caused problems often. She could not follow orders and did not stand for her fellow soldiers to be treated like garbage; she tried to encourage them to defend themselves and the others as well.

Seeing this, the home world gems decided that she was not only a pain in their butt, but a problem for the discipline of their army. The Home world gems decided to punish the gem torturing her until she would retreat to her gem, and as soon as she did, the home world gems went to war and leaved the planet.

Getting back to her physical for the gem found herself alone, and with no memory of what happened; only knowing that nobody would come for her.

The gem was wondering why the leader was telling this to her. And the reason was that she was not the only "defective one" but the others as well, her teammates, each single one of them was the different from their kind, the Ruby and Sapphire kind could not stand the gems` love and rejected them; and Pearl was the only one of her kind that had an affection to one of the oldest type of gem… a Rose Quartz…..

And not only us but all of the gems that fought alongside us as the crystal gems. And the leader begged her to forgive herself from her past, because it wasn`t her fault at all.

Back at home she met the humans, and saw a little part of herself in every one of them. And the leader saw how much Amethyst saw herself as a human because like them she was imperfect and in some way she wanted to be a human as well she even copied a hair style from a normal man that then would become her best friend.

I´m sorry I will leave you alone Amethyst, but I know you see what I see in humans, and that is why I trust you to take care of Steven, because I know you won`t see Steven only as a normal human or as myself, but also as yourself, and if something happens to him you will suffer deeply and knowing you, that is not going to happen.

I trust you Amethyst, and I know you will continue in favor of your "Earth side".

Take care of everyone.

I love you Amethyst.

Rose.


	4. For pearl

For Pearl.

Oh Pearl… my Pearl… you must be so scared…. And that is the reason of why I am writing this letter. Life… is one of the most beautiful things, and giving life to a new kind of being is the most wonderful thing I can do… but you don`t want to understand that…

I have a favor to ask you Pearl…. Forgive me….. forgive my selfishness of leaving you here when you wanted to stay for me, forgive me for not telling you everything, please Pearl you have to understand that what I`m doing is not only for me but for everyone else too.

Steven is going to be not only your friend but also your family, because once he is ready he will make you see this world like I do, he is going to teach you so many things, he is going to expand your knowledge and also your heart.

I still remember when we were back at Home world, when you where a small child without a purpose, lost as a rock in the shoe of perfection, the so popular "Defective Pearl"… It pains me to bring you these memories back but I am afraid I must for Steven`s sake.

Do you remember what I told you when I said to you, you where perfect? You cried and looked away "You must be confused lady" I nodded in disagreement and grabbed your hand…. "Maybe you are not perfect for them, but that is because you are different, different in a good way."

Since then, you wouldn`t leave my side, we went everywhere together until…. the war. Pearl, that day the reason I told you, you where perfect, was not only because you are different from the others, but also, because I could see in your eyes that you had the capability to love others than just the Diamond Authority. (Even though that cannot be called love),

Do you remember the tree in the top of the hill we planted 500 years ago when we first arrived to the temple? Do you remember how we took care of it, looked after it and made it grow until it became what it is today? Well… I want to repeat the same exercise but now with a human being… you must water him with your gem knowledge, take care of him with the same love you gave me, protect him from all unknown danger so he can grow to be a splendid human and a marvelous gem!

Pearl, I don`t know what will happen to me…. I don`t know if I am going to die or if I am going to be part of Steven but I am not scared, and you should not be scared either, because I love you Pearl, and I will make sure that Steven loves you as much as I do…

Please… forgive me, I can no longer write; I am afraid my tears will ruin this thin paper… I have so much to tell you and such little time… but I know you will be okay, because you are my perfect Pearl.

I love you and forever I will...until the end

Rose

P.S. Don`t forget to water that tree!


	5. Im sorry

I`m so sorry…. A lot of you may not know me, but I actually used to write fanfics, but There`s been a hiatus of a couple of months because of school, the thing is, I actually wrote the entire series of all my unfinished fanfics.. I just wanted to give you guys the content and entertainment I hope you were waiting for... but my computer died two months ago... and believe it or not I got really depressed because of it and I couldn´t even think of the letdown I would give you guys... this site is one of my main supports in creativity and self esteem... and losing it was one of my greatest fears. I recently got out of my depression and started writing again... but I can`t write about these fanfics anymore... I`m officially cancelling all of my unfinished series until I decide to continue writing about these... and maybe you think that this is an exaggeration and that I shouldn´t be even writing this, but to those people, I beg you.. finishing these stories brought a lot of joy to my heart and I wanted to upload them as soon as possible, but I`m the kind of person that has to constantly make new content or I get depressed again.. and all of my inspiration has come to a new series I hope you will like, so these stories were finished and done with... so unless I remember and write EVERYTHING I wrote... I don`t think they are coming back to life... let's just hope that in the future I can be inspired to write an even better story for the ones I just cancelled, and probably you are reading right now, and I hope you understand...

With a heavy heart -LumbarRouge8


End file.
